


this is how it feels to take a fall

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [9]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Icarus and Apollo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: As if Taichi had ever cared about the sun.





	this is how it feels to take a fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> [✿](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FehA9OwZflw)
> 
> Elle said, “Taito and Greek Mythology AU?” and I’m here to please. Hope you like it sweetie!

Taichi pants, chest feeling heavy and wax dripping down his back, but he can’t sense the searing pain of it against his shoulder blades because all he feels is the desperation threatening to choke him, the despair filling his whole being for a fleeting moment as he falls, before determination floods his bloodstream, ready to embrace whatever Fate feels like throwing at him for trying to defy her.

_Don’t fly too close to the sun,_ they had said, resignation already shining in their eyes as if they knew what Taichi’s only purpose—the one he kept close to his heart, under his breastbone for safekeeping—was about, as if it was going to be his fatal flaw.

_Don’t fly too close to the sun_ , they had warned, as if Taichi had ever cared about the sun, had never aimed bigger, higher, further, to Apollo’s warmer embrace and his blazing eyes, to sunburnt kisses and scorching souls, sun-kissed hands entwined around golden locks, but Taichi couldn’t blame them for thinking about his premature fall from grace, not when only he had had the pleasure of encountering Yamato, was the only one who ever had the privilege of being chosen by him.

 


End file.
